Wildstrike
Description Willowfeather is a pretty white she-cat with a tortoiseshell patch on her face and paw with green eyes. Willowfeather and the Hawk Willowfeather is the main character in the first series of Moony's books. The second being her daughter, Moonlight. In Willowfeather and the Hawk she is first seen trying to catch a mouse in the grass but her brother, Lionfur pops out of a bush and scares it away. She then scares him away. She is next seen at a clan meeting called by her leader, Minnowstar. Minnowstar is announcing the deputy when she steps up thinking she was going to be called to the Icerock, but in fact it was Eagleheart who was chosen. She is shown to be extremely upset about this. When Eagleheart tells her to go on a dusk patrol with him and Hailheart she is shown to not want to go on it with him, possibly because she isn't his 'friend'. Lilywhisker, her sister, is shown to be very jeolous of Eagleheart's love for Willowfeather as she is his mate. When she goes on patrol with Eagleheart and Hailheart she is stalking a vole when she sees Lionfur's golden pelt in a bush and hopes that he doesn't pop up to scare away her prey again. He doesn't and she catches it. Eagleheart comments and says that if she keeps it up she would be a better hunter than him, she rudely comments saying that she was already the best hunter in the clan. Eagleheart laughs and says he must have some competition. When they come back she goes into the bushes and catches a pidgeon, then Vixenkit, her niece, boasts that she could catch a hawk. Then, a hawk swoops down and tries to catch her but Willowfeather swats at it and defeats it. She yowled happily andd says that their eating good tonight. Later she receives an apprentice, her other niece Swiftpaw. She isn't seen again until Chapter 4. Eagleheart pads over and asks if she wanted to go hunting with him, she then states that she had just went hunting, he replies saying that more prey is better for the clan. Foxpelt then speaks to Eagleheart and he asks if he could go on a walk with her. She annoyingly agrees when Eagleheart was attacked by another hawk. She clawed at its wing and she lets it live. In Chapter 5 Minnowstar resigns from her leader role, thus making Eagleheart leader. He then chooses her to become his deputy, she then begins to think that Eagleheart isn't so bad after all and becomes his second mate, her sister becoming his ex. Family Mate: Eagleheart (Alive as of Frostfang's Eager Demands) Daughters: Riverheart(Alive as of Frostfang's Eager Demands), Moonlight(Alive as of Frostfang's Eager Demands), Sweetfoot(Alive as of Frostfang's Eager Demands), Quillfeather(Alive as of Frostfang's Eager Demands), and Willowkit(Dead as of Heart of the Lion) Son: Brackenpaw (Dead as of Heart of the Lion), Lizardtail (Dead as of Willowfeather's Triumphant Return) Sister: Lilywhisker (Dead as of Hawk's Recovered Wing) Brother: Lionfur (Dead as of Frostfang's Eager Demands) Aunt: Kestrelheart (Dead as of Willowfeather's Triumphant Return) Uncle: Brambleblaze (Dead as of Heart of the Lion) Grandkits: Brackenwillow (Alive as of Frostfang's Eager Demands), Redfur (Dead as of Frostfang's Eager Demands), Frostwing (Alive as of Frostfang's Eager Demands), Sunlight (Alive as of Frostfang's Eager Demands) Personality Willowfeather has a snappy, funny but dark personality. Post-Death Dead as of: Hawk's Recovered Wing Residence: Dark Forest Books Alive and Books Dead Alive: Willowfeather and the Hawk, Hawk's Recovered Wing, Heart of the Lion, Wildstrike's Triumphant Return, Moonkit's Dream, The Prophecy Dead: The Prophecy, Moonlight's Love Category:Character Pages Category:Characters